Haru fun day
by Sakuya-onee-sama
Summary: Por obra del destino ahora Haru termino en un juego entre dimensiones ¿podrá volver donde su querido Tsuna? ¿Volverá normal como la Haru de siempre? *Crossover con varios animes* *Haru centric* *Posible Harem en el futuro*
1. Chapter 1

Haru fun day

Haru se encontraba caminando por un pequeño parque cerca de su casa, la verdad estaba demasiado aburrida, su querido Tsuna se encontraba en una supuesta lucha contra otra familia de la mafia, por supuesto acompañado de toda su mafia y el adorable lambo-san

Se sentó en una banca a lazar y se puso a pensar que realmente seria difícil si Kyoko aceptaba los sentimientos de Tsuna, tal vez ella…

Paro un momento y volteo a todas partes, el parque completamente vacio a estas horas de la noche, pero por una razón se sentía observada

O bueno, solo debía se su imagina-

-Hola

-¡Hahi! - Haru salto del susto y pego un grito capaz de oírse por todo el parque. Miro hacia abajo y encontró un niño de 5 años, su cabello era rubio cenizo y sus ojos negros profundos-Lo- lo siento- Trato de calmar su respiración- me asustaste pequeño- Le sonrió ya calmada

-¿Quieres jugar conmigo?- Fue una pregunta rápida

Haru miro al pequeño de ojos grandes y curiosos

-No es muy tarde, ¿estas perdido pequeño?- Era algo raro que un niño estuviera solo a estas horas

-¿Quieres jugar conmigo?- Ignoro su pregunta

-Pero y s-

-Estoy aburrido- El niño soltó tristemente- Si juegas conmigo ya podre volver a casa- Le sonrió alegre. Haru simplemente no se pudo negar a un niño pequeño

-¿A que quieres jugar?-desu- Le pregunto

-¡A las misiones!- Grito y se puso a saltar alrededor

-¿Misiones?-Haru lo pensó un momento- Haru nunca escucho de ese juego

-Es fácil- el pequeño levanto el dedo como si le explicara la vida a un niño pequeño- Yo te daré una misión y tendrás que cumplirla y cuando lo hagas ¡Tu ganas!- Otra vez se puso a saltar

Mmmmm- Haru llevo su dedo a la barbilla- Esta bien, Haru jugara ¿Qué misión me darás pequeño?

-Dame la mano y te mostrare- Le tendió la mano mientras sonreía

-Claro- Por un momento vio como todo el parque desparecía distorsionándose lentamente- ¿Hahi?- Todo se volvió negro

Haru abrió lentamente los ojos mirando a su alrededor, todo era de color azul mesclando tonalidades celestes y blancas como un lienzo de papel, movió sus piernas para tratar de caminar, cuando se dio cuenta empezó a moverse frenéticamente. Estaba levitando en la nada

-Por fin despiertas- Una voz interrumpió todo. Volteo súbitamente para encontrarse con un niño de aproximadamente 10 años levitando y mirándola sonriente

-¡Hahi! ¡Tu¡- Lo señalo moviéndose frenéticamente- ¡Eres el niño que hablo con Haru en el parque? ¿Por qué trajiste a Haru aquí?- Le pregunto aun moviéndose sin saber que hacer

-¿No recuerdas? Prometiste que jugarías a la misión conmigo- Le explico, miro la cara de confusión de la chica y prosiguió- Soy el dios de este mundo, mejor conocido como Kami-sama, en este momento estas en las conexiones entre los mundos y los universos, en la nada y en el todo-

-¡Hahi!- Haru estaba punto ponerse a gritar, a llorar, a retorcerse- ¡¿Por qué Haru?!-desu- Fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió preguntar

-Eres interesante- le dijo con simpleza- Y tienes las cualidades perfecta para el juego- Sonrió

Haru respiro hondo y trato de pensar con algo de claridad

-¿Y Haru no quiere jugar?-desu- Solo quería irse a su casita

-Oh no, no, no, no- Negó súbitamente- Tu me diste tu promesa ¿No lo recuerda?- La miro acusadoramente- Si no cumples tu promesa tendré que dejarte varada aquí y volverás sola a casa

-¡¿HAHI?!- Ahora grito, ¿como diablos iba a volver a su casa desde el mas allá de todos los universos?, soltó un suspiro exasperada- ¿de que trata la… misión?- Tenia un mal presentimiento

-Que bien que lo preguntes- Rio juguetón- Como ya te dije estamos un lugar donde se conectan todos los mundos y universos- deberás cumplir una misión en cada mundo que te diga y cuando las completes, tu ganaras y tendrá un premio especial de mi parte jijijijiji

A Haru por un momento le aterro su risa, maldito sea el día en que le tuvo tanto cariño a los niños, maldito sea este dios, maldito se al parque, maldito sea su amado Tsuna y su mafia, MALDITO SEA TODO

-Haru esta lista para empezar-desu- Miro fijamente al pequeño niño

-Bien- toma- Haru sostuvo entre sus manos un pequeño cascabel con una cinta blanca- En cada mundo te encomendare una misión, cuando la cumplas encontraras el cascabel y lo harás sonar para pasar de universo, cuando encuentres el cascabel con la cinta roja, felicidades abras ganado-

-Un momento-desu- Haru lo miro a los ojos- ¿Qué pasara si Haru no puede cumplir la misión o falla?

-Pues…- el niño sonrió- si mueres o fallas volverás a revivir o tendras otra misión- Haru casi revolotea en el aire de la alegría- Pero no te lo recomiendo, la otra misión será aun mas difícil que la otra, y la otra, y la otra, cuidado o estarás atrapada en ese mundo para toda la eternidad

-Pero, pero, pero ¡HAHI!- Grito exasperada

-¿Empezamos?- ignoro a la chica y su sufrimiento

Haru suspiro exasperada, sus amigos habían pasado cosas peores ¿no?, entre mas rápido termine mas rápido volverá a casa

-En verdad eres muy poderoso-desu- Haru lo miro

-Podría decirse que con solo desearlo puedo borrar todas las existencias y crear nuevas a mi antojo

-¿Y quieres jugar con Haru?- ¿Que clase de dios era?

-Los humanos son divertidos- sonrió juguetón- Ya le he hecho desde millones de años y cada humano es muy entretenido

"De miles de universos, de miles de galaxias, de miles de planetas, de miles de personas yo soy la mas interesante"-pensó- "Yo y mi suerte, tal vez debería empezar a llamarme dame-haru"- Sonrió un poco ante este pensamiento

-¡Empecemos- desu!- Grito decidida

-¡Bien!

Un cascabel con un lazo blanco apareció en sus manos

-3- empezó a contar el "niño"

-2- Haru respiro hondo

-1

-¡YA!- Unas banderitas parecieron de la nada

Haru sacudió el cascabel emitiendo un ruido hipnotizante, que te cansaba, agotaba y… Haru cerró lentamente sus parpados

Clink

Clink

Clink

Abrió lentamente los ojos, eso sonaba como cuchillas o acero chocando

Su primera vista fue la de unas rápidas kunais si más bien recordaba haber leído chocando muy cerca de su cara

Abrió la boca, pero se contuvo a chillar por no causar algún desastre

-Muy bien alumnos, dentro de unos días serán los exámenes chunin, así que será mejor que se preparen si quieren ser verdaderos ninjas- El hombre con pescadores azules y un chaleco sin magas verdes les sonrió amigable

Momento… dijo

¿Ninjas?

El libro que se encontraba en su escritorio se abrió solo de golpe, miro alrededor, todos los chicos y chicas vestidos de forma rara parecían inmersos en lo que decía el sujeto

Miro lentamente dentro de pequeño libro

" _Hola mi querida viajera amante de niños pequeños_

 _Bienvenida a tu primer mundo, yo lo llamo el mundo ninja._

 _Ok te lo tratare de resumir, aquí usan una energía llamada chakra es vital para cualquier jutsu, un jutsu es una técnica ninja que se utiliza a través de la canalización del chackra en una parte fija (te deje unos libros que lo explican mejor) hay varios rangos ninjas (genin, chunin, jonin, etc) Tu ya eres una genin así que puedes usar chakra (suerte aprendiendo) Así que ahora entrenaras y deberás convertirte en chunin (mas suerte), si pasas esta prueba nos veremos en un par de días, si no, ya sabes linda_

 _Se despide_

 _-El gran y único kami-sama_

 _Pd: te deje una linda sorpresa (mira el libro azul)_

Una campana interrumpió abruptamente a Haru de sus pensamientos y lentamente se dirigió a la salida. Paso al lado de varios alumnos, los cuales Haru noto que se alejaban de ella y la miraban bastante mal

En la salido vio como una niña de 3 años corria tratando de alcanzar a su madre, ni cuenta se dio cuando su peluche de conejo rosa callo de entre sus bracitos

"Diablos, justo esta cosa me causo estos problemas"- pensó mientras agarraba el conejo y corría tras la niña

-Oye, pequeña- le llamo y esta se volteo curiosa- Toma, se te callo- le sonrió y le entrego el peluche

-Gracias- le sonrió dulcemente

-¿!QUE CREES QUE HACES¡?- La que Haru identifico como su madre se acerco horrorizada- ¡Aléjate de mi hija monstruo jinchuriki de kokuo!- tomo a la niña y se alejo rápido

¿Pero que le pasaba a esas personas?

Momento…

¿Jinchuriki? ¿Kokuo?

Biiip

Biiip

 _Mensaje de: Kyoko-chan_

" _Hola Haru-chan, en cinco días mas los chicos regresaran, así que nos reuniremos para recibirlos en el aeropuerto en cinco días a las 15:00 hrs"_

 _Te quiere_

 _-Kyoko_


	2. Primer mundo: ¡completo!

Haru fun day

Haru cerró el último libro de todos los que leyó sobre chackra, jutsus y los exámenes chunin, incluso leyó algo sobre historia ninja. Solo le faltaba el librito azul, la sorpresa del "niño" y honestamente estaba algo asustada

" _Las bestias con cola y los jinchuriki"_

"Jinchuriki"- Eso fue lo que la señora le grito. Sintió un escalofrió en la espina dorsal y abrió lentamente el libro

-Oh por dios- Susurro mientras cerraba el libro. Resulta que las bestias con cola eran monstruos gigante animales que los jinchurikis eran aquellas personas en las que los sellaban…

"Haru tiene un monstruo en su estomago"-Pensó Haru, se quedo tratando de asimilar las cosas unos momentos- "Ok, por lo menos…"-Trato de buscarse un consuelo

-"Jajajaja yo no le veo lo bueno"- Una voz femenina la altero

-¡Hahi! ¿Quién esta hay?- Grito mirando alrededor

-"No grites, pareces lunática, trata de pensarlo"-Le aconsejo

-"¿Pensarlo? ¿Así-desu?"-Pensó esperando a que la voz le respondiera

-"Si, creo que no me conoces, soy yo el monstruo de tu estomago, Kokuo"

-"¡Hahi! ¿puedes hablar?"

-"Claro, pero solo en tu mente o cuando te posea completa"- le explico

-"¿p-poseer a Haru completa?"- Sonó aterrada

-"¿No recuerdas lo que leíste?"- Haru hiso memoria y recordó lo del libro, que los jinchuriki se transformaban en sus bijuus, las bombas bijuu extremadamente poderosas, el odio de la gente y las grandes reservas de chackra- "Eso es lo único bueno ¿no?, con mis reservas de chackra podrás rendir mas en el examen"- O si el maldito examen- "pero tendrás que aprender jutsus para eso"- Y tenia que aprender los malditos jutsus- "Creo que te ayudare"

-"¡Hahi! ¿Por qué ayudaras a Haru?"- No recordaba leer que estos eran tan amables

-"Soy una de los bijuus mas tranquilos, aunque aun no confié mucho en ti, puedo sentirlo, ¿no eres de por aquí, cierto?"

-"Haru quedo atrapada en un… juego por así decirlo, pero cuando Haru se convierta en chunin se ira-desu"-

-"Lo presentí, sabes eres bastante curiosa, tu forma de hablar y tu actitud"- no sonaba como si se burlara de ella- "Deberías empezar con algún jutsu básico"

-¡Hai!- Haru grito y se dirigió a un bosque cercano a su casa- Se supone que Haru ya podría hacer algunos jutsus fáciles- recordó el primer jutsu que leyó, ok ahora los sellos, deformo sus dedos de manera torpe pero adecuadamente, perro-jabalí-carnero y…- ¡Henge no jutsu!- una leve cortina de humo envolvió a Haru y en su lugar apareció un oso café de gran tamaño

-"Ahora la voz"- Kokuo le dijo y Haru emitió un gran gruñido, pero al instante se callo, lo ultimo que le faltaba era que la quisieran cazar. Una cortina de humo la volvió a envolver y volvió a su apariencia normal

-¡A Haru le salió bien-desu!- Celebro Haru

-"No tan rápido"- Kokuo la paro- "Aun debes aprender el bushin no jutsu, el kinobori y otros jutsus básicos y realizar jutsus elementales y de nivel mas difícil"

-¡Hahi!- sonó entre sorpresa y angustia

-"Si y ya se que elementos controlas"

-¿Elementos? ¿Cómo los de vongola?-desu

-"¿Von-que?, no se que sea eso pero yo hablo de elementos como el agua, tierra, fuego, rayo, especiales, etc, que te permiten realizar jutsus elementales"

-¡O si! Haru ya recuerda lo que leyó de eso, pero ¿Qué elemento soy?- pregunto confundida

-"Pues ya que eres mi jinchuriki puedes usar el elemento vapor, por lo cual puedes utilizar el elemento fuego y agua. Mejor que tengas una buena condición física porque entrenaras como nunca en tu vida"

-Y Haru que iba a ir al centro comercial- Se lamento

Luego de entrenar 3 días casi sin descanso y apenas durmiendo Haru domino todos los jutsus básicos, algunos elementales y unos de vapor, Kokuo estaba segura que con un poco mas de entrenamiento dominaría todos los Jutsus con facilidad

Todos los estudiantes se encontraban reunidos en las afueras de un gran edificio al frente se encontraban bastantes "ninjas" reunidos, la mayoría tenia malas caras, Haru creyó que no encajaba bien ahí

-Muy bien- Un hombre con un pañuelo atado en su cabeza y su cara con varias cicatrices y de edad, pero con un aire bastante atemorizante entro- Soy Ibiki Morino- sonrió sádicamente- y seré su peor pesadilla- Haru sintió unas ganas de irse corriendo o tener un peluche en sus manos- Seré quien les tomara las primeras partes del examen chunin, la prueba escrita- Todos pusieron una expresión de sorpresa

"¡Prueba escrita! Y los jutsus que Haru estudio ¿NO SERVIRAN PARA NADA? ¡¿Qué entrara en el examen?! ¡NO ESTUDIE NADA!"-Pensaba Haru en desesperación

-Hey Haru- Una voz interrumpió a Haru, volteo y se encontró con una chica de cabellos cortos negros y ojos profundos rojos- ¿Lista para el examen compañera?

-Eh… ¿Qué?- Pregunto confundida

-"Recuerda que cuando llegaste algunas cosas se alteraron en este universo, debe ser tu compañera de equipo, actúa natural, natural"- le dijo Kokuo

-Eh… digo si claro ¡Haru esta lista-desu!- Dijo mas animada

-Que animada Mirai, pero lo mejor será concentrarse este examen es tan difícil como el resto- Una chica de cabellos castaños y unos extraños ojos de perla también se les acerco

-Cálmate Hanabi, lo mas seguro es que lo lograremos- Le dijo la oji rojiza

Todos los alumnos tomaron asiento en distintas partes de la gran sala

-Muy bien le explicare las reglas solo una vez así que será mejor que escuchen bien, aquellas personas que están observándolos- señalo a unos hombres mayores y algo aterradores con apuntadores en sus manos- Serán centinelas si sorprenden a alguien haciendo trampa se le bajara dos puntos, el examen en total tiene 10. Segundo los participantes no pueden pelear bajo ninguna circunstancia en el examen a menos que un examinador se los diga y tercera- Haru sintió escalofríos por su sonrisa- La prueba será juzgada en equipo si alguien falla, todos lo harán. Por último la pregunta 10 no se encuentra en el examen ser oral.- Termino tan sádico como siempre

Todos se sorprendieron y soltaron exclamaciones y se miraron entre si, Haru sintió las miradas de las chicas de su equipo

"!Ayuda-desu¡"- Chillo en su interior

-¡Empiecen!- Grito con voz ronca y todos pusieron la cabeza en sus exámenes

"Ok Haru puede hacer esto, bien, bien, pregunta uno: si un ninja lanza una shiruken en un angulo de 70° y tiene una velocida Km de distancia del punto A ¿Cuál es la velocidad del shiruken?"- Haru leyó internamente "Un momento" Miro todas las preguntas del examen "Algunas de estas preguntas son ecuaciones avanzadas"-No por nada Haru entro a esa prestigiosa escuela- "Si Haru puede resolver estas ecuaciones entonces todo estará bien-desu- Haru casi aclamo al cielo cuando se dio cuenta de que aun tenia esperanza

Sin embargo, no todos los mundos eran iguales y casi nadie sabia sobre la forma de resolverlas, así que recurrían a la trampa, algunos ya con varios puntos menos por se muy obvios

-"No tiene sentido"- Pesaba la hija de Kurenai- "Si hacemos trampa ¿Por qué no quitarnos el examen de inmediato? Estas preguntas no son de nivel Chunin ¿Por qué- Fue cuando Mirai se dio cuenta, el verdadero objetivo de el examen era probar sus habilidades ninja, habilidades de información, ¡El objetivo era hacer trampa!

Miro a Hanabi, ella estaba utilizando el Byakugan, ya lo sabía, miro alrededor y varios ya habían descubierto el objetivo del examen, con sus ilusiones no sería problema conseguir las respuestas, volteo hacia Haru, esta estaba metida en su examen moviendo el lapiza rápidamente, pero no tenia ni intención de copiar a alguien

"Vamos Haru, date cuenta, se que lo harás"- Pensó para su amiga

Pasaron alrededor de 30 minutos y la sala se encontraba con solo un cuarto de los que entraron. Haru resolvió 6 ejercicios si tuviera una respuesta mas se sentiría mas segura, pero no tenia muchas esperanzas en la ultima pregunta

-¡Muy bien!-Todos se sobresaltaron con la voz de Ibiki- Es tiempo de que les de la ultima pregunta- todos se le quedaron viendo, sin embargo…- Haru no necesitaba la súper intuición de Tsuna para saber que algo malo iba a pasar- Si fallan en esta pregunta reprobaran todo el examen

¡¿Qué?!

Todos se le quedaron viendo

-Pero claro, tienen la opción de retirarse ahora y poder dar el examen el siguiente año- siguió explicando- Porque si deciden responder jamás podrán volver a dar el examen chunin.

Toda la sala quedo en silencio absoluto, Haru estaba temblando levemente, miraba a sus compañeras esperando una respuesta, ellas estaban igual que ella. Sintió varios pasos salir de la sala, pero ella solo estaba con la cabeza gacha

-¿Entonces ustedes si quieren responder la pregunta?- Haru levanto la cabeza de las 200 personas solo quedaban unas 24, esto no le podía estar pasando

El ruido de alguien parándose estrepitosamente llamo la atención de todos. Mientras Haru no sabia que le había impulsado a hacer lo siguiente

-¡¿Cree que nosotros nos rendiremos por esto?!- Grito- ¡Si ese es el objetivo del examen, entonces no tenemos ninguna opción, solo la de no rendirnos, no renunciar si realmente lo deseamos-desu!

Sentía las miradas de todos a su espalda y la del instructor directamente en sus ojos. El valor se esfumo y tuvo grandes ganas de chillar y encogerse en su lugar

-¡Jajajajaja!- Miro al instructor el cual soltaba una ronca carcajada- Eres la primera persona que veo en años con algo de determinación en este lugar ¡Felicidades todos los que se encuentran aquí han pasado!

El silencio se hizo nuevamente nadie entendía nada y Haru se paralizo en su lugar

-¡Felicidades!- una cortina de humo salió de la nada y una chica castaña con marcas rojas en su cara salió de ella junto con confeti

-Debía explicarles primero- Hibiki le miro molesto

-Bueno, bueno, casi- La mujer le respondió despreocupada, su mirada se fijo en ellos- Muy bien, yo soy Hana Inuzuka y les llevare a la siguiente fase: ¡Supervivencia!- Grito mientras salía más confeti- En estos exámenes chunin se agregara juzgar la resistencia, por lo cual todo el examen chunin será inmediato, juzgaremos su límite de batalla y su manera de llevarlo- Silencio- Por lo cual deben dirigirse al bosque de la muerte en 1 hora- y en una cortina de humo desapareció

-¡Eso fue increíble Haru!- La felicito Mirai

-No lo imaginaba de ti- También le dijo Hanabi

-S-si, Haru tampoco lo imaginaba- Dijo aun sin creérselo

Llegaron a un bosque aterrador de arboles gigante y del cual no se veía mas allá del primer metro

"Hay no"- Se lamento Haru

-Muy bien, les serán asignados un pergamino, podrá ser del cielo o la tierra, su objetivo será encontrar el pergamino contrario al suyo, en ese momento se dirigirán a la torre ubicada en lo mas profundo del bosque y un consejo, mejor ni traten de ver dentro de su pergamino- Haru empezaba a creer que también tenia una súper intuición

Ya en el bosque su pergamino asignado era el del cielo, solo necesitaban uno de la tierra

Haru nunca había sentido tan bien en su condición física, ahora podía saltar de grandes distancias y aterrizar en pequeñas ramas con equilibrio y gracia

Mirai y Hanabi se detuvieron de pronto, llevaban corriendo varios kilómetros

-¿lo sientes?- Hanabi pregunto a Mirai y ella asintió. Haru las miro confundidas y fue cuando sintió la presencia de otras 3 personas- Byakugan- En sus ojos se marcaron las venas y su ojos tuvieron un brillo especial- Están a la izquierda a 150 metros, 2 chicas y 1 chico ¿Listas?

Mirai asintió y Haru sintió ganas de ir al baño

-Sera mejor que nos den el pergamino a no ser que quieran morir- Un chico de gran estatura se acerco peligrosamente junto a dos chicas

-Je, yo estaba a punto de repetir lo mismo- En menos de 5 segundos Hanabi ya se encontraba frente al chico golpeándolo con el Byakugan activado

La otra chica se dirigió con una Kunai hacia Mirai pero cuando la toco esta se hiso viento y la original tomo por sorpresa a la chica desde atrás

Y Haru se quedo paralizada mientras la otra chica corría hacia ella con furia en sus ojos

"!Reacciona¡"- Kokuo le grito

Haru rápidamente esquivo la cuchilla, bloqueándola y respectivamente así por un buen rato, en un momento Haru le dio una patada en los pies a su oponente haciéndola caer

-¡Katon: Shiruko!- un pequeño chorro de fuego salió disparado hacia la chica, pero esta le esquivo de ultimo momento

-Doton: Tsuchi suru- Haru aun reaccionaba muy lento para esquivar las rocas que se levantaron del piso hacia ella, salió disparada unos metros mas allá con algunos magullones- Je y yo creí que por ser Jinchuriki tendrías algo de gracia- le sonrió burlona, tomo otra Kunai y corrió hacia Haru a máxima velocidad

Haru cerró sus ojos y empezó a emanar vapor desde su cuerpo, se quedo quieta unos momentos, cuando la chica estaba muy cerca de ella

-Elemento vapor: Fuerza sobrehumana- Haru rápidamente se agacho esquivando el ataque y dándole un puñetazo a su oponente en el estomago, haciéndole sangrar desde la boca- Patada erupción- Le dio una patada desde atrás en la región del cuello causándole tambalearse adolorida

Haru miro a su oponente tambalearse, ella nunca hubiera hecho eso en toda su vida y ahora su vida dependía de eso

-Katon: Housenka no jutsu- 3 Bolas de fuego se dirigieron a la chica dejándola definitivamente fuera de combate, Haru la miro un momento, suspiro, no estaba muerta

Volvió hacia donde se habían encontrado con el equipo contrario ahí sus compañeras la estaban esperando algo heridas, pero nada mas que rasguños

-Tuvimos suerte- Mirai sonrió- Era de la tierra, ahora solo debemos ir hacia la torre-

En el trayecto conversaban un poco entre ellas, sin embargo Haru no tenia muchos ánimos de hablar, no sabia si podría pasar la misión. Llegaron a una torre alta que parecía algo abandonada, pero adentro había un gran campo de batalla preparado

-¿Solo 4 equipos?- Pregunto Hana al aire viendo a los pocos participantes

-Debes admitir que varios debieron tratar de abrir el pergamino y el resto solo se mataron entre si o murieron por el bosque- Contesto un hombre desinteresado- Muy bien chicos- se dirigió hacia ellos- Yo soy Hayate Gekko, bienvenidos a las finales de examen chunin- Haru respiro hondo- Para juzgar tendremos la presencia del séptimo Hokage ¡Naruto Uzumaki!

En una especie de balcón alto se encontraba un hombre rubio de ojos azules y unas raras marcas en la cara sonriendo amablemente a todos

-Les explicare- Continuo el hombre- en esa pantalla- Señalo una especie de televisor-Se harán enfrentamientos a lazar, no solo se juzgara su forma de combate, si no su inteligencia, habilidad y forma de actuar digna de un Chunin

El aire se sintió pesado para Haru, este era momento de dar todo para poder volver a su mundo. Las batallas comenzaron entre 2 chicos que no conocía, sus estilos de batalla eran muy diferentes, uno era calculador con ataques de distancia y el otro aventado con habilidad en cuerpo a cuerpo

Haru quería observar todos las batallas posibles para saber a qué se enfrentaba, en esa batalla gano el chico calculador, en la segunda batalla un gran niño de enfrento a una chica que se veía agotada y herida, seguramente por el bosque, ella no duro mas de 3 minutos, en el tercer combate se enfrentaron 2 chicos, ambos determinados y con mucha energía, fue un combate largo, ninguno cedía, al final termino en un empate, dieron todo que después ninguno pudo continuar

-Cuarto combate: Hanabi Hyuga vs Mirai Sarutobi- Haru miro sorprendidas a su compañeras, ellas estaban sorprendidas y se miraban entre si, al final pasaron a campo de batalla, nada se podía hacer

La batalla fue sorprendente, a Mirai no le sirvieron mucho sus ilusiones debido al Byakugan, así que la ventaja era de Hanabi, además ella era mayor que Mirai. Haru estaba sorprendida, la cantidad de grandes ilusiones realistas, le costo mucho ver la verdadera batalla.

-Paso suave: doble puño de león- Unos leones de chackra azul aparecieron en las manos de Hanabi, golpeaba frenéticamente a Mirai, esta sin poder defenderse, ella calculo mas bien que Mirai recibió unos 60 golpes en puntos de chackra

-Ganadora: Hanabi Hyuga

Hanabi se volteo hacia Haru, se le quedo viendo y sonrió lentamente

Luego colapso en el piso

Haru vio como su espalda comenzaba a sangra, tenia varios cortes profundos en ella

-¡Hanabi no puede continuar, ambas están descalificada!

-¡Hahi!- Grito angustiada

Los siguientes combates fueron una tortura, todos se atacaban frenéticamente, tratando de matarse y atacando a sus corazones

Ultima batalla: Haru Miura vs Ryu Aburame

Era un chico grande, con un abrigo cubriéndole la mayoría de su rostro y unos lentes oscuros

-"Atemorizante-desu" –Pensó Haru

-¡Comiencen!- Grito Hayate

Haru sentía la mirada del Hokage en ella, se puso en posición de combate, el chico siguió fijo en ella, Haru sintió un pequeño insecto posándose en su hombro

-"NO"-De repente recordó, lo que era el clan abúrame

De su gran chaqueta comenzaron a salir miles de insectos que no pudo identifica, todos volaron en sincronía hace ella

-Katon: Shiruko- Concentro mucho mas chackra, asiendo un chorro mucho mas grande, varios insectos fueron incinerados, pero aun así eran demasiados

Utilizando el chackra en sus pies Haru apareció rápidamente atrás del chico

-Elemento vapor: Fuerza sobrehumana- Ataco con la palma de su mano directo en su espalda, causando un gran impacto

-¡Hahi!- Haru exclamo cuando su brazo se lleno de insectos que salieron de la chaqueta del chico- Argh- Aguanto un grito de dolor cuando sintió las fuerte picaduras

-Ríndete- La voz casi susurrante del chico la alerto- Esos escarabajos seguirán succionando tu chackra si continuas, no quiero tener la necesidad de matarte

Haru apretó los dientes, no, no se rendiría, si no podía con esto, mejor se olvidaba de su casa y ella no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo

-Patada erupción- Mando al chico a volar varios metros dejando clara su decisión

-Como quieras- susurro el chico mientras se ponía de pie, Haru casi cae de rodillas al sentir su chackra disminuir tanto, al chico se acercaba a ella con la intención de golpearla, aun así puedo esquivarlo a ultimo segundo, trato de acertarle un puñetazo, pero sus brazos desfallecieron y el golpe fu muy débil

-Ahhh- Soltó un leve grito cuando sintió el chackra seguir bajando

-Te lo advertí- la golpeo el estomago sacándole el oxigeno y luego le dio una patada en su estomago mandándola contra el piso. Sin embargo Haru se puso de pie sin intencio de rendirse y Naruto tuvo un recuerdo de su batalla con Neji, sonrió, ella era como el

-Tacleada de hierro- Los insectos se reunieron alrededor del chico formando una figura similar, era un clon de insectos

Haru vio como estos corrían hacia ella y acumulaban chackra, iba a perder o a morir

"Si Haru perderá ahora, será mejor no continuar y resignarme"- Pensó con amargura, recordó a Tsuna, a aquellos que apreciaba aunque estos no tanto a ella, a su padre. Dios ¿Qué haría su padre si perdió a su esposa y ahora a su hija?

"Aun ahí una solución"- Susurro Kokuo y Haru lo sabia

"Sera mejor que Tsuna le de una oportunidad a Haru cuando vuelva"- Haru pensó mientras sonreía lentamente

Una gran nube de humo emano rápidamente, el chico paro y debido al humo su clon desapareció, sintió el chackra, no era natural, era fuerte, emanaba en grandes cantidades, no era humano. La boca del chico se abrió y el sudor frio correr por su cuello…

-Arghhhhhh- Un enorme gruñido hiso retumbar el lugar

Naruto lo vio, era el Kokuo, una mezcla entre caballo y delfín blanquecina, casi rozaba el gran techo, el cinco colas

-¿Cómo ella- Susurro mirándola con asombro, o claro recordó a Killer Bee y su habilidad similar. Una sonrisa se cruzo en sus labios, no había duda que ella tenia talento

-Ella hará la- susurro sorprendido

Una cantidad abrumadora de chackra se hizo notoria en todo el lugar, de la boca de "Haru" empezó a formarse una esfera negra del tamaño de casi una persona

-¡Destruirá el lugar!- Grito un shinobi alarmado

El pbre abúrame se encontraba paralizado en su lugar, sus insectos no estaban mejor, se ocultaban o paralizaban por tal poder

¡Bummm!

La bomba bijuu estallo destruyendo la torre y mas allá causando una explosión de casi 1 km, pasaron varios segundos y el ataque paro, el gran bijuu empezó a desaparecer dejando en su lugar a una menuda y agotada Haru

-¿Qué?- Haru susurro cayendo de rodillas apunto de desmayarse, vio el destrozo a su alrededor, la torre destruida y casi todo el panorama- No…- susurro mientras unas péquelas lagrimas caían en sus ojos- Haru no pudo…- susurro con voz quebrada

-No hay duda de que serás una gran persona- Haru volteo mirando sorprendida al hokage a su lado, sonriente- Te hace falta entrenamiento, pero es obvio de que ya puedes controlar las formas de tu bijuu, con algo de esfuerzo, pronto tu transformación será pan comido- Haru miro atrás donde estaban todas las personas desmayadas, pero vivas- Supongo que ya no hay ninjas para ser chunins- Decayó de golpe, no podría volver a su mundo- Solo una jinchuriki decidida

-¡Hahi!- Prácticamente grito mirando al Hokage con ojos grandes

-Felicidades, oficialmente eres una chunin- Le puso su mano en su hombro

Ahora las lagrimas de Haru eran de felicidad, no podía creer lo que había vivido y lo había logra

-"!Logre pasar la misión¡"- Festejo con su mente

-Toma, se te callo en tu transformación y creo que como chunin no debería faltarte- Haru vio una extraña cinta azul con una placa de metal y el símbolo que parecía una hoja, su vista paso rápidamente a la punta del objeto, tenia atado un cascabel con una cinta blanca

-¡Gracias!- Prácticamente grito mientras se colocaba la cinta en el brazo y sostenía el cascabel en sus manos- "Por fin"- Peso mientras lo sacudía

Lo último que vio fuel la sonrisa de ese gran Hokage…


	3. reiatsu y haki

Haru fun day

Abrió los ojos de forma pesada, una corriente de aire le ayudo a despertar, lo ultimo que recuerda era…

Al hokage y su transformación

"¿Kokuo-chan?"-Pregunto internamente buscando respuesta…

Nada

Se puso de pie con lentitud, al parecer estaba durmiendo apoyada en un árbol de sakuras, al frente de ella había unas especies de casas y edificios blancos con techos cafés y en el centro se encontraba un gran edificio con un risco

Era de noche, miro su vestuario tenia una especio de kimono negro hasta las rodillas atado en una cinta blanca, miro a su costada, era una espada, una catana larga del antiguo japon

-¡Hahi!- Una libro cayo del árbol dándole directo en su cabeza. Se agacho y lo recogió con cuidado

 _Hola, veo que ya pasaste el primer mundo, tu transformación fue muy divertida._

 _Como sea ah este mundo lo llamo "el mundo de los shinigamis"_

 _Primero que nada en este momento estas muerta_

-¡Hahi!- Muerta, ¿era un fantasma?

 _En este mundo los espíritus de la gente muerta se transforman en shinigamis, los shinigamis son encargados de purificar espíritus y derrotar huecos, los huecos son espíritus malignos que se alimentan de almas humanas_

En el libro apariencia la foto de un monstro con una especie de mascara y un agujero en el corazón

-"¿Por qué a Haru nunca le toca fácil-desu?"-Se lamento

 _Tu espada es una zampakuto es una manifestación de tu alma, un arma capaz de vencer hollows, esta tiene liberaciones, el Shikai, que es la primera liberación con mas poderes y mejoras, para ello debes decir el nombre de tu zampakuto y el bankai, en el cual puedes materializar el espíritu de tu zampakuto, puedes multiplicar tu poder entre 5 y 10 veces, tu eres la tercera en el séptimo escuadrón (lee el otro libro)_

Otro libro callo en la cabeza de Haru

"Pequeño bastardo"-Pensó mientras se sobaba

 _Por lo cual puedes acceder a ambas. En este mundo tu misión será derrotar 3 hollows menos (será divertido)_

 _Se despide tu hermoso dios_

Haru abrió el libro que cayo en su cabeza, ahí explicaba que era la sociedad de almas, los shinigamis, hollows, capitanes y sub-capitanes y los demás al mando, por lo menos entendió mejor el mundo

Ahora…

¿Cómo mataba y encontraba un Hollow? n

-¡Haru!- Una voz muy fuerte la sobresalto

Era un hombre de cabello y un bigote negro con lentes oscuros vistiendo un uniforme similar

"El sub capitán"- Pensó mientras recordó haber leído de el

-El capitán Komamura quiere verte, parece que te tiene una misión- Dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-¿Capit- Digo, digo, voy enseguida- Menciono mientras se marchaba rápidamente

"Actúa natural, actúa natural"- Se repetía mientras llego a una especie de casa japonesa antigua, abriendo lentamente las puertas

-Capitán Komamur- Oh dios

Era un perro-humano-gigante

-¿Mmm?- Se dio vuelta- Oh Haru, si te tengo una misión en el mundo humano

"¿Mundo humano?"- Pensó un momento- "HOLLOWS"

-S-si capitán, eh ¿Cuál es mi misión?- Sentía como si le estuviera hablando a un perro

-Ah habido un numero creciente de hollows, solo tienes que ir y destruirlos si los encuentras- Sonrió

"Adorable"-Pensó mientras se sonrojaba

-E-eh claro, voy enseguida- literalmente salió volando de ahí

Era bastante igual a su mundo original, pero sentía un aire lúgubre en todo el lugar

"No te distraigas"-Se abofeteo mentalmente y cerró los ojos, necesitaba concentrarse para sentir energía espiritual

¡Si!

Una presencia si de maléfica debía ser de un Hollow, a unos 50 metros…

Corrió, rápidamente, aunque su condición de ninja ya no estaba y a este ritmo el hollow probablemente escaparía y ni hablar de capturar 3

Un rayo cruzo la cabeza de Haru, casi como un golpe

"Kido"

Claro recordó haber leído todos los hechizos, básicos y algunos avanzados

"Si me concentro"- Paro en seco y cerro los ojos un momento-¡Shunpo!-Grito y empezó a correr, abrió los ojos mientras le chocaba el viento en la cara, sentía la presencia del Hollow cada vez mas cerca y cerca

Paro y miro hacia arriba

-¡HAHI!- La criatura prácticamente media 3 metros, era negra y delgada, con un aspecto deforme y su macara blanca, de inmediato cubrió su boca

Muy tarde

Se volteo de una manera lenta para hacerlo mas espeluznante, fijo sus ojos vacios en ella, y sus grandes colmillos se alargaron en forma de tétrica sonrisa, como si oliera su miedo, se acerco de forma demasiado lenta

"Kingusumoku"

-¿Qué?- susurro aterrada por la voz de la nada

"¡Kingusumoku!"- Ahora la voz parecía gritar

"Un momento"-Haru pensó unos segundos y la respuesta llego

-La zampakuto de Haru- Susurro, una sonrisa se formo lentamente, su respuesta, se salvaría y estaría mas cerca de volver a casa

-¡Kingusumoku!-Grito al momento que desenvaino su espada

El Hollow sorprendido por el aumento de energía y por la pequeño luz que irradio del cuerpo e la chica

Haru abrió lentamente sus ojos en su mano ahora había un gran palo de madera con una cuchilla mas pequeña en la parte de arriba. Haru se quedo mirando el arma un largo momento

-Gharggggggg

El Hollow comenzó a correr frenéticamente hacia ella y con un aura de matanza

Haru seguía paralizada ¿Cómo debía atacar con el arma? ¿Cuál era su ataque?

-Bodimisutu- Por un impulso movió su arma balanceándola enfrente de ella, una neblina comenzó a esparcirse desde su arma hasta todo el campo de batalla

Un par de manos parecidas a garras del tamaño un poco mas grande que de una persona empezaron a formarse con la neblina una golpeo al Hollow mandándolo a romper una pared, el Hollow trato de cortar la mano, pero esta simplemente la traspasó y volvió a formarse, como si nada

Haru miro con asombro como el Hollow era golpeado repetidamente y este estaba sin poder defenderse

El Hollow frustrado fijo su vista en la shinigami, trato de alcanzarla esquivando las garras gracias a su delgadez, volviendo a acercarse con furia

-Heizu kabe- Volvió a balancear la espada repetidamente, las garras se deshicieron y comenzaron a formar una pared de neblina frente a Haru, el Hollow entro en la pared tratando inútilmente de encontrar a la shinigami, Haru mientras estaba atenta al Hollow tratando de encontrarla

"Haru debe hacer algo-desu"- Necesitaba un ataque para definitivamente vencerlo

-Kaen- Decidida corrió hacia el hollow de frente, utilizo la cuchilla para enterrársela al Hollow directo en el pecho causándole un gran corte horizontal, la herida empezó a emanar un vapor, el cual parecía estar ardiendo, derritiendo alrededor de la herida

El Hollow comenzó a retorcerse y caer, finalmente desapareciendo en un halo de luz

Haru se quedo mirando el lugar donde había estado el Hollow

-Lo hice- murmuro mientras miraba su trabajo hecho- ¡Lo hice! ¡Lo hice! ¡Haru lo hico-desu!- Celebro en su lugar

-¡Ayuda!- Una voz la interrumpió- ¡Alguien por favor!- Fijo su viste en el extremo de la calle, era un niño, un niño de 7 años, corriendo desesperado hacia ella

Oh

Al niño le faltaban las costillas y estaba lleno de heridas abiertas

El suelo comenzó a temblar levemente

-No puede ser…- Murmuro

Tres hollows igual de grandes que los anteriores aparecieron persiguiendo al pequeño niño

-Ayúdame por favor- Susurro el niño ganándose atrás de ella

-Creo que Haru empieza a odiar a los niños- Murmuro, vio los hollows acercándose mas y mas, espero unos segundos -¡Hado numero 32: Okasen!- Un rayo amarillo salió disparado por su mano directo a los hollows

Cuando pudo ver mas claramente, 2 hollows habían quedado levemente heridos, siguieron avanzando hacia ellos con prisa

-Heizu kabe- Otra cortina de humo se interpuso entre ellos y los hollows, sin embargo Haru dudo que los encontraran en mas de unos minutos

-Kaen- Se abalanzo al primer Hollow que vio, enterrando su arma en su gran brazo, causando que este quedara bastante mal, posiblemente inutilizable

Los hollows fijaron ahora su vista en ella, el mas cercano se preparo para atacarlos

-Desintégrate, perro negro de rondanini, mírate a ti mismo con terror y luego perfora tu propia garganta-desu- Recito como un canto el hechizo, una cuerda amarilla de energía se formo desde su mano, lanzándola y capturando al Hollow. Con un esfuerzo sobre-humano Haru logro lanzarlo lejos y estrellarlo

El Hollow que no podía usar su brazo también se acerco

"Perfecto"-Pensó Haru muy segura de si misma

-¡Kaen!- Grito con algo de fuerza, volviendo a realizar el ataque, pero esta vez directamente al hueco en el pecho del Hollow

Volvió a ver como este se desintegraba, igual que el anterior

-Uno menos-desu- No sabia de donde salía esa actitud tan segura y ansiosa por pelear que sentía ahora

Sin embargo aun era demasiado distraída, los suficiente como para descuidar al otro hollow

-Ahhhh- Soltó un grito cuando sintió la garra del Hollow enterrarse en su espalda, lanzándola contra el muro

Respiro profundo, empezando a sentir el liquido caliente correr por su espalda, la herida no fue tan profunda para llegar a un órgano, pero si para debilitarla

-Maldición- Maldijo en voz baja cuando ambos hollows se pusieron frente a ella y a su lado, el pobre niño estaba literalmente temblando

Cerró sus ojos un momento, sentía como si su espada zumbara entre sus manos, como si quisiera decirle algo, algo como…

Un fuerte reiatsu comenzó a emanar de su cuerpo, haciéndose notorio para los hollows, tenia sus ojos cerrados y una cara totalmente seria

-Ban- Los hollows se paralizaron un momento-Kai

La pequeña cuchilla de su arma se transformo en una niebla blanquecina, la cual comenzó a multiplicarse y multiplicarse, hasta formar una gran nube

-Kiemasu Kingusumuko- Termino la activación, comenzado su ataque final- Sekaiju no kumo

Los hollows sintieron como si su vista se perdiera entre la niebla, uno vislumbró la pequeña figura de la shinigami, en un ataque salvaje enterró sus garras desgarrando la figura, en un momento la péqueña figura creció de ultimo segundo transformándose en el otro Hollow, el cual había muerto por su ataque

Sintió como si la niebla nublara mas su sentidos, perdiendo hasta su presencia, su garra se movió súbitamente, en un intento desesperado por volver a recuperar sus sentidos, tratando de atacar a la nada, terminándola incrustándola en su propio pecho

La niebla finalmente disipo, mostrando a Haru y al niño

-Así que esa es la habilidad de Haru- murmuro para si misma- Nubla los sentidos del oponente hasta perder totalmente la percepción de su mismo- Por alguna razón se sentía orgullosa- Pero no creo que funcione con alguien de un reiatsu mas alto que el mío, ¿Eh? Ahora parece que Haru es toda una experta en este mundo- Fijo su vista en el pequeño niño, el cual se veía mucho mas relajado

-Creo que es hora de que vallas a un mejor lugar-desu- Sonrió suavemente, coloco la parte de atrás de su katana en la frente del niño, un circulo de luz se formo alrededor del pequeño niño hasta que desaprecio para siempre

Ding ding

Miro la punta de su Katana, el cascabel de cinta blanca estaba enganchado en ella

-¡Hahi! ¡Haru esta mas cerca de volver casa-desu!- "Un momento 5 – 4 es…"

LE QUEDABA UN MALDITO DÍA PARA VOLVER A CASA

Tomo el cascabel desesperada empezando a moverlo frenéticamente

"Aquí vamos de nuevo"- Fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de que todo se hiciera oscuro

-Mmm- Un fuerte rayo de sol le apunto directo a los ojos- Argh- estaba recostada en una banca bastante dura- ¿Qué es esto-desu?- Sintió un bulto incomodo en su espalda

Oh, el bendito libro

 _Hola querida viajera, quiero felicidades por tu gran trabajo en el otro mundo, incluso derrotaste 4 hollows ¡Bonus!_

 _Pero bueno, ¡Bienvenida al mundo de los piratas!, ok, ok en este mundo se usa algo llamado haki, es algo así como la energía o fuerza de voluntad, aunque no es mi energía favorita, en este mundo lo que mas se encuentran son piratas (en barcos, casa tesoros, lo típico) Personalmente me encargue de dejarte 3 regalos_

 _-Te uní a una tripulación pirata_

 _Y las otras dos las deberías notar enseguida_

 _También te deje un libro sobre los piratas, las frutas y los marines. Los marines son os enemigos de los piratas, como una organización de militares y eso, tu misión es derrotar 30 de ellos_

 _Suerte, se despide_

 _-El gran kami-sama_

Ok

"¡Haru ahora esta en una tripulación pirata!"- Pensó desesperada, tomo el pequeño libro que le explicaría las cosas con algo mas de claridad. Una hoja de papel salió del libro, Haru la tomo que con realmente mala impresión

 _Se busca_

 _Haru Miura_

 _Viva o muerta_

 _Recompensa: 110.000.000_

-¡HAHI! ¡¿Cuánto ofrecen por la cabeza de Haru?- Grito, obteniendo todas las miradas de las personas alrededor ¿Qué clase de regalo era ese?

Avergonzada salió corriendo lejos del banco, hasta un callejón apartado de todo. Hay abrió el libro que le dio el "niño"

-Oh no- Así que los marines prácticamente pagarían esa fortuna por su cráneo, solo por ser una pirata

-Au- Exclamo al sentir algo caer en su cabeza- "Definitivamente seria mejor si solo aparecieran en mi mano"- Miro el objeto con curiosidad, era una fruta, pero no se veía como ninguna que conociera, era blanca, con unos diseños raros, asemejándose a una balla

"¿Este es mi bonus?"-Pensó, recordando lo leído- "Supongo que debe ser una fruta famosa aquí"- Sin sospechar nada empezó a ingerir la fruta- "Esta helada"- Pensó con extrañeza mientras le daba el ultimo bocado

Cruck

El sonido de algo cayendo cerca de ella la alerto, miro al frente, era una bolsita transparente con un bonito pastel de fresas adentro

" _Disfruta el bonus"_

-Un m-momento- leyó la tarjeta unas 5 veces- ¿Q-que fue lo que H-Haru comió?- Susurro al aire

-¡Hey Haru!- Una voz la saco de sus pensamientos, era un chico de cabellos rojos y ropa algo medieval verde- Te estamos buscando, el barco ya va a zarpar, vamos- Le hizo una señal con la mano para que la siguiera

Haru sin tener menor idea de que hacer, siguió al muchacho que parecía conocerla hasta un muelle a las orillas del pueblo. Miro con asombro el gran barco ante sus ojos, en la sima había una bandera con una calavera y una especie de bigote blanco

"Banda de piratas barbablanca"- Leyó silenciosa un extremo del barco

Muchas personas de aspectos curiosos se encontraban alrededor del barco, charlando, comiendo o bebiendo, pero todos alegres por el momento

Por el momento

Una gran explosión cerca de la zona de donde estaban interrumpió el buen ambiente

-Parece que era cierto que había unas asquerosas ratas rondando por este lugar- un hombre de gran musculatura, con el uniforme blanco que ella reconoció como el de la marina junto a unos 100 hombres se encontraban con unos cañones apuntando hacia sus barcos

-Malditos- susurro una voz cerca de Haru

No pasaron mas de unos segundos para que iniciara la carnicería, los marines y los barba blanca corrieron a empezar a mutilarse entre si. Cada uno se fue por su cuanta a enfrentar lo que podía

Haru fue acorralada en la parte delantera del barco por 5 hombres

-Mira esta dulzura pirata- Se burlo uno

-Tal vez sea la perra del barco- Haru apretó los puños con fuerza

Un oficial de la marina camino directamente hacia Haru, levanto una pistola que llevaba en su bolsillo, le apunto directamente en el cráneo, Haru cerro sus ojos, tal vez aquí acabaría todo

BUMMM

El sonido del arma siendo disparada retumbo cerca, Haru sintió un golpe en su frente, sin embargo no sintió ni la sangre ni el dolor

Abrió con lentitud sus ojos, lo primero que vio fue al marin con el arma mirándola anonadado, el resto atrás estaba igual

"¿Qué hago?"- Fue e pensamiento de Haru buscando una forma de escapar viva. Un momento…

Haru abrió los ojos como platos

"Las frutas del diablo-desu"-Pensó en la fruta que comió y en lo que leyó sobre ella- "No me digas que…"

-¡Mátenla!- Fue el grito de un marin mientras ahora otros 5 mas se acercaban a ella con espadas y pistolas

"Piensa rápido"-Haru sintió como la temperatura corporal de su cuerpo comenzaba a bajar, como si se congelara por dentro

-Tabira yuki- Los brazos de Haru se congelaron completamente, cubriéndose de las espadas y balas que se atravesaban- ¡Hada gatana!- Las manos congeladas de Haru sacaron unas garras filosas que utilizo para enterrárselas en el pecho al primer marin que se atravesó

Haru se detuvo un momento, todo el mundo paro para ella un momento, su "manos" aun con el hielo sentían el calor de la sangre corriendo libremente

Miro a su alrededor con lentitud, todos atacaban a todos con cuchillos y pistolas, la sangre corría libre por el piso

Recordó el mundo anterior, como los chicos casi se mataban para lograr ser chunin, también el suyo propio, sabia que la mafia no era un trabajo "casto y puro" y si quería ser la "esposa del jefe de la mafia" debía acostumbrarse, además para volver a casa posiblemente esta sea la única solución…

¿Cierto?

-Ahhhh- los gritos de lucha y furia del resto de los marins la hicieron volver a la realidad

Entre cerro los ojos un momento como si dudara, rápidamente sacudió la cabeza y una mirada decidida aprecio en su rostro

-¡Fubuki! Soplo con fuerza, una ventisca comenzó a salir de sus labios, llenando el lugar con nieve y arrojando la los marins lejos

Volvería a su mundo sea como sea


End file.
